Janji di Hutan Bersalju
by miauzhang
Summary: Miyuverse Shirou dari Fate Kaleid terdampar ke dunia Fate Stay Night dan terlibat dalam Perang Cawan Suci. Dia bertemu dengan Illyasviel von Einzbern. Akankah kekuatan kakak terbaik dapat membawa Akhir Bahagia untuk Illya?


**Fate stay night dan Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya dimiliki oleh Typemoon.**

 _Sinopsis: Shirou dari dunia Miyuverse (Fate Kaleid) terdampar di dunia Fate stay night dan terlibat dalam Perang Cawan Suci_

 _====chapterstart====_

* * *

 **Gua Besar di bawah Gunung Enzo**

 _"O...nii-chan_...?"

Shirou melihat Miyu berbaring di atas batu persegi di tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir.

Akhirnya, setelah pertarungan panjang melawan enam magus yang menggunakan _Servant Card_ , dia berhasil mencapai titik ini

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama…"

Miyu memicingkan mata dan bertanya, "Mengapa kakak datang?"

Shirou merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup sesaat. Mengapa adiknya bertanya hal seperti itu?

"Aku mendengarnya… dari orang-orang itu." Miyu berkata, suaranya lemah dan tatapannya kosong.

Shirou mengutuk Julian dalam hati.

Air mata terbit dari mata Miyu selagi dia lanjut berbicara, "Alasan mengapa kamu dan Kiritsugu merawatku adalah… untuk menggunakan… kekuatanku…"

Shirou menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. ' _Bukan, bukan demikian…!'_

"Bahwa aku hanyalah… alat. Dan menggantikan Kiritsugu, yang tak dapat menemukan cara untuk menggunakanku… Keluarga Ainsworth akan memakaiku… untuk menyelamatkan dunia…"

Shirou mengerti sekarang, apa yang dikatakan oleh Keluarga Ainsworth, dan apa yang dipikirkan Miyu.

"Jadi kenapa… kamu datang kesini?"

Shirou menutup mata, menarik napas panjang, dan tangannya meraih ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dia ketahui dengan jelas sejak dia membuat sumpah di bawah salju. "Sudah jelas bukan."

Shirou mengambil _Class Card_ yang didapat dari mengalahkan enam magus dalam semalam ini. Mereka mulai melayang dari tangannya untuk memulai ritual.

Sambil tersenyum pada Miyu, Shirou berkata, "Aku adalah kakakmu. Jadi aku harus melindungi adikku kan?"

Shirou berjalan mendekati Miyu, yang terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku terus memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku terus menerus membuat kesalahan, jadi mungkin ini juga sebuah kesalahan."

Shirou menggenggam tangan kiri Miyu dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Kemudian, dia mengutarakan permohonannya.

" ** _Tapi, inilah satu hal yang benar,_**

 ** _Aku memohon pada Cawan Suci._**

 ** _Aku berdoa semoga kau menemukan dunia dimana kau tidak harus menderita lagi._**

 ** _Aku berdoa semoga kau bertemu orang-orang baik._**

 ** _Aku berdoa semoga kau mendapatkan teman untuk tertawa bersama._**

 ** _Aku berdoa semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan kecil yang hangat."_**

"Kakak… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Miyu kehilangan kesadarannya dan mulai melayang ke atas, dimana pusaran prana mulai berkumpul. Tujuh _Class Card_ melayang berputar mengelilinginya.

Shirou memegang tangannya sampai akhirnya dia harus melepaskannya. Miyu melayang di tengah-tengah formasi sihir yang terbuat dari cahaya, yang membuka jalan menuju dunia lain.

Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir dia mereka akan berjumpa.

Berpaling dari Miyu, dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

Masih ada satu lawan yang harus dihadapi.

Menghadap ke lorong pintu masuk gua yang dihiasi stalagtit dan stalagmit, Shirou berdiri tegap menghadang.

"Maaf, tapi adikku sedang bekerja keras sekarang. Apa kamu bisa menunggu sebentar?"

Gadis berambut pirang yang memakai bikini putih dan baju zirah emas melangkah keluar dari bayangan.

"Tidak bisa." Portal-portal emas beriak di udara di belakangnya, dan sejumlah Noble Phantasm muncul dari lingkaran portal itu.

"Permohonanmu tak akan dikabulkan. Seorang pemalsu yang menyusup ke dalam Perang Cawan Suci, tidak boleh mendapatkan keajaiban!"

"Jadi itulah _Archer Card_ yang asli… Gilgamesh." Jadi itu adalah kartu yang seharusnya Sakura pakai, kartu yang dia coba gunakan demi Shirou.

Sejumlah _Noble Phantasm_ ditembakkan dengan kecepatan super ke arah Shirou, melukainya di beberapa tempat. Untungnya, mereka semua hanya luka kecil dan tidak berpengaruh besar. Shirou terjatuh dan merangkak di tanah.

"Bagi manusia yang terbuat dari darah dan daging untuk berdiri melawan Raja Pahlawan Gilgamesh, adalah sebuah kebodohan. Kau boleh bersujud dan memohon ampun. Tapi kalau kau berdiri lagi..." Perempuan itu mengancam. "Tidak akan ada ampun."

"Sekarang aku ingat... Aku paham... kamu adalah yang waktu itu..." Dia adalah orang yang menghujamkan banyak pedang ke tubuh Shirou saat Miyu diculik oleh Ainsworth.

Semua pedang yang dia luncurkan dengan santai, semuanya adalah _Noble Phantasm_ kelas wahid.

"Apakah itu dari barat atau timur, kuno atau modern, semua harta yang dimiliki umat manusia adalah kekuatan dari _Heroic Spirit_ ini." Perempuan itu membuka portal-portal emas lagi.

Shirou bangkit dan berlutut. "Jadi begitu. Tak heran Sakura menyebutnya kartu terkuat."

Perempuan tersebut melihat Shirou yang tidak terlihat ingin menyerah dan menatapnya dingin. "Kamu..."

Shirou berdiri tegap, melindungi ritual sihir yang terjadi di belakangnya. "Umat manusia ya? Itu kata yang besar. Pasti kalian memikul beban yang besar."

Shirou tersenyum, mengingat adiknya yang tersayang. "Tapi tahu tidak, aku juga bertanggung jawab atas seseorang."

Lebih banyak portal -portal emas muncul di belakang perempuan itu. "Apakah itu perasaan pribadi atau sentimental, keduanya tak bernilai di dunia ini!" Dia menembakkan tak terhitung banyaknya _Noble Phantasm_ dari portal emas _._

Shirou sudah tidak mempunyai Class Card lagi. Tetapi dia telah menggunakannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. _Heroic Spirit_ yang dia gunakan tak lain tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri, dan karenanya dia mendapatkan kemampuan dari versi dirinya di masa depan.

" _Trace On_."

Atau lebih tepatnya, setiap kali Shirou bertarung dengan menginstall Class Card, tubuhnya diinvasi oleh _Heroic Spirit EMIYA._ Shirou menangkis semua senjata yang ditembakkan ke arahnya dengan Kanshou dan Bakuya.

"Pedang?" Perempuan yang menginstall Gilgamesh terkejut. "Tidak mungkin... gaya bertarung itu..."

"Tadi kamu bilang apa tentang manusia dari darah dan daging?" Shirou berkata. "Kau lamban dalam mengerti, Raja Pahlawan."

Shirou berteriak lantang. "Yang kamu hadapi adalah imitasi nyata dari _Heroic Spirit!"_

Pertarungan antar keduanya berlanjut.

 **==000break000==**

Tetapi lelaki muda yang memenangkan Perang Cawan Suci dalam semalam itu tidak sadar...

Ketika dia mengharapkan supaya Miyu mendapatkan kebahagiaan...

Kebahagiaan itu tidak ada tanpa Shirou bersamanya.

Sehingga, ritual sihir yang dilakukan Cawan Suci berusaha mengabulkan permohonannya dengan cara yang tidak dia prediksi, yaitu dengan membawa Shirou ikut bersama Miyu ke dunia yang baru.

Tetapi, perjalanan menuju dunia lain itu terganggu oleh pertempuran antara Shirou dan Angelica. Shirou menggunakan _Reality Marble_ dan Angelica menggunakan _Enuma Elish_. Interaksi antar keduanya mengganggu sihir dimensi yang digunakan Cawan Suci, sehingga Shirou terlempar ke dunia yang berbeda dari Miyu.

Shirou terlempar dan terbawa arus, menuju sebuah pemanggilan... untuk Perang Cawan Suci yang lain.

===break===

* * *

Shirou merasakan udara dingin di kulitnya yang masih penuh luka. Dia membuka mata untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Putih. Salju.

Shirou kemudian melihat di depannya, ada seorang gadis kecil berambut perak. Gadis itu memanggil ke arahnya. "Servant, lindungi aku!"

Gadis itu tidak berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, tetapi dalam bahasa asing. Mungkin latin, atau perancis? Tetapi anehnya Shirou dapat mengerti arti perkataannya.

Shirou melihat bahwa mereka dikepung oleh kawanan serigala. Jadi maksud gadis kecil itu adalah untuk melindunginya dari serigala-serigala itu. Tetapi kenapa dia memanggil Shirou dengan sebutan Servant?

' _Itu bisa ditanyakan nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah mengurus serigala-serigala ini dulu'_

Shirou membuat Kanshou dan Bakuya dengan sihir _projection._ Dia merasakan bahwa proses sihirnya menjadi lebih mudah dari sebelumnya, dan dirinya tidak kekurangan prana. Menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti, dia berlari menuju serigala terdekat dan menebasnya dengan pedang kembar.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kawanan serigala itu mati atau melarikan diri dari Shirou.

Shirou menghela napas lega dan menghilangkan Kanshou dan Bakuya. Bagi dia yang mewarisi kemampuan dan pengalaman dari _Heroic Spirit_ EMIYA, sekawanan serigala bukan hal sulit.

"Servant, kenapa kamu berdarah? Kamu terluka?" Suara gadis kecil yang tadi menarik perhatian Shirou. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah si gadis kecil dan memeriksa lebih rinci.

Gadis kecil itu memakai baju polos berwarna putih. Dia tidak memakai sepatu atau sandal. Matanya berwarna merah, dan usianya sekitar 10 tahunan.

"Dimana ini?" Shirou duduk di atas salju, adrenalin meninggalkannya dan dia mulai merasakan luka-luka akibat pertarungannya. Tanpa sadar, dia berbicara memakai bahasa yang sama dengan si gadis kecil.

"Kenapa melawan serigala saja bisa membuatmu terluka begitu? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Gadis kecil itu lalu memakai sihir untuk menyembukan luka-luka Shirou.

Hoh, jadi gadis kecil ini seorang magus.

Tapi tidak ada bedanya. Emiya Shirou sudah memilih jalan untuk mengorbankan dunia demi kebahagiaan adiknya, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak akan menyelamatkan seseorang jika dia bisa melakukannya.

Tapi ini adalah sebuah masalah. Shirou ingat bahwa dia sedang bertarung dengan perempuan yang memakai kartu Gilgamesh, tetapi sebelum mereka mengadu serangan terkuat mereka, sihir dari Cawan Suci menyedotnya ke sebuah terowongan dengan warna-warni seperti kaleidoskop.

Shirou mengikuti sebuah jejak, dan dia secara insting tahu bahwa itu adalah jejak Miyu, tapi kemudian dia keluar dari jalur itu dan terdampar ke tujuan lain. Dan tiba-tiba dia sudah berada disini.

Walaupun begitu, dia telah menang. Permohonannya kepada Cawan Suci telah dikabulkan. Shirou dapat berbangga menjadi kakak yang dapat melindungi adiknya.

 _'Tapi aku tersasar disini. Jadi aku harus mencari cara untuk menyusul ke tempat Miyu'_

Shirou tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa gadis kecil berambut perak itu menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Dia balik menatap, dan menaikkan alis untuk bertanya.

Gadis kecil itu mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya, "Hey, kamu... kamu adalah Servant kan? Kamu kelas apa? Kenapa kamu pakai baju seperti itu? Lalu, nama aslimu siapa?"

Banyak sekali pertanyaannya. Dan Shirou tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu. Iya, dia tahu apa itu Servant, tapi bukankah itu adalah Class Card? Jadi dia hanya bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan yang dia tahu jawabannya.

"Namaku Emiya Shirou."

* * *

====chapterend====

 **AN**

1\. Ide dan sebagian awal cerita ini dijiplak dari sebuah quest di forum SufficientVelocity,

Fate/Kaleid Emiya: Oath Under The Snow (Miyuverse Shirou in F/SN Quest)

Tapi quest itu memilih rute Medea Lily. Cerita ini memilih rute Illya

2\. Tidak ada rencana apapun untuk cerita ini, atau kelanjutannya, untuk saat ini. Saya hanya ingin melatih kemampuan menulis cerita langsung dalam bahasa indonesia, karena selama ini menulis hanya dalam bahasa inggris. Kebetulan saja pakai ide yang sudah ada. Hasilnya pun aku tidak terlalu percaya diri.

Prioritas masih cerita yg lain (TLC, Imanity)

Silahkan beri saran dan kritik

3\. Yah kalau sangat banyak yang fav, follow, review, bisa saja aku berubah pikiran...


End file.
